Misery Loves Company
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Set after 2x12 What do you do after your husband tells you he is in love with another woman?
1. Misery Loves Company

This is mostly something that wouldn't leave me alone after the Bad Judge Premiere, I really wanted completely trashed Addison. I'm also struggling with my next workshop piece for class so I'm trying to write my way through it. Derek is a dickface, please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>What were you supposed to do when your husband tells you that he's in love with another woman? Addison didn't know if there was a guide to help her, but she didn't want to think about it, so she drank. She drank a lot, she had ditched the hot butter rum for straight vodka, and then she'd swiped Meredith's tequila shots. Hell the woman had stolen her husband's affections, so she'd steal her booze! It seemed like a fair trade in the eyes of the redhead as she sought complete intoxication. Addison simply continued to drink. She may have even blacked out at some point, she wasn't sure exactly what had happened now as the ringing of her phone startled her awake. She felt around for the device with her closed eyes and answered it with a groan. It was Derek. He was asking her a question or maybe just telling her something, she didn't really understand him. Words were pushing their way into her ears but they were jumbled.<p>

"Huh?" She eventually managed.

"Addison are you alright?" He asked.

"No," She managed to mumble after a moment's hesitation. He said something else, but she didn't hear him. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, but she was taking in her surroundings. She was in her bed and with a single blink she was aware of the late hour as the sun peaked through the thick curtains. Derek was worried. She hadn't said anything in a while, then she heard a snore and he heard it too.

"Who are you with?" He shouted angrily and the redhead winced at his tone. She honestly didn't know, and she mumbled something to him about keeping his voice down rather than admitting that she had no idea who was next to her or what had happened last night. The evening was fuzzy at best after Derek's confession all she remembered was alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol, rums and vodkas and tequila… Meredith, she remembered Meredith.

_The blonde stared at her partially amused and partially ticked off that she'd stolen her shots._

_"__You steal my husband, I steal your tequila," Addison had slurred and Meredith chuckled in response, probably at the redhead's uncharacteristically unstable speech. "He told me he loves you." She had spoken the words so calmly that it left the blonde slightly unnerved._

Was Meredith in her bed? Addison cautiously reached out to the snoring person lying next to her, because opening her eyes caused too much pain. She ended up with a handful of cloth covered boob. Her companion grunted and she wasn't sure if she was comforted or terrified at the knowledge that a woman was lying next to her in at least a t-shirt. Her hand slid down the woman's side, ooh she was also wearing panties, no pants but at least she had on panties. Maybe nothing had happened. She realized that she as also dressed and definitely wearing pants. She breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't had sex with the woman lying next to her, but she was also quite certain that her husband was in love with the woman lying next to her. She had to know and she turned her head, regretting it a moment later and squinted at the woman lying on her side next to her. Yup it was definitely Grey.

"I'd think you would know how the woman you love so much sounds when she sleeps!" Addison snapped. She wasn't sober enough for niceties yet.

"Meredith? You're with Meredith?" He hissed. "What the fuck Addison?"

"Oh relax Derek her panties are still on." He didn't say anything in response and Addison took it as her cue to continue. "Maybe if you didn't make us both so miserable we wouldn't have to drink so much." Addison didn't wait to hear his response, she simply hung up the phone and let it drop to floor next to the bed before pulling the blonde closer to her and dozing back off.

* * *

><p>I have kind of thought about writing a little bit after this so if you'd like to see more please let me know<p> 


	2. In This Together

You all seemed keen on Meredith's reaction the following morning so I supplied! Hope your enjoy! :) You should also check out Nothing! :)

* * *

><p>When Addison opened her eyes again Meredith was snoring lightly against her chest. The blonde had wrapped herself around the redhead and Addison found that she really didn't mind. She moved her hand to stroke the blonde's hair as she slept. Addison couldn't imagine her husband in bed with the snoring blonde. He was such a light sleeper. There was no way he could sleep next to her. She tried to push the thought from her mind though as the blonde continued snoring against her breast. Meredith didn't seem like a cuddler.<p>

It wasn't exactly a secret that the blonde had, had a string of post Derek one night stands, yet here she was curled into Addison's side with her head and arm thrown on top of the redhead. Addison took a moment to take the blonde in and saw her faded gray Columbia Med t-shirt. She didn't remember giving it to the blonde but she must have put it on her after… Oh god, Addison couldn't be sure that they hadn't had sex once she took in the clothes that were strewn across the floor. How had she missed that earlier?

Meredith's pants were on top of the pile on the floor. Addison's brain was still groggy and it took her a moment to realize that the blonde was cold. Her bare legs were pressed together against Addison and it was then that the redhead realized that she had monopolized the blankets. She unraveled the blankets immediately and covered the blonde's exposed legs with the comforter. Meredith didn't move. She sighed in response to the warmth the blanket offered but continued to snuggle the redhead. Addison grinned in response. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm such a blanket hog," Addison mumbled to herself as she watched the blonde try to cocoon herself into the warmth of the comforter.

"I know," Meredith murmured startling the redhead. Addison started to apologize for stealing the blankets just as Meredith made to apologize for startling her and they laughed in unison. "How are you feeling?" Meredith asked a few moments later. The redhead shrugged before looking around the room and staring at their clothes on the floor, wondering what had happened. Had she and Meredith had sex? Wouldn't she remember if they had?

"You have no idea what happened last night do you?" Addison shook her head in response. There was no point in trying to deny it, she was clueless and she wanted answers. Meredith lifted the shirt she was wearing, exposing her breasts to the redhead. Addison put her face in her hands. Sure she wanted to know what had happened last night, but she hadn't expected that.

"I did that?" Addison groaned. She pulled her hands away from her face in time to see Meredith smirk and respond with a teasing "yes." "Oh god!" Addison groaned.

"You passed out afterwards and I threw your shirt on and did my best to put those sweatpants on you." Meredith paused for a moment feeling awkward about their current position. "I didn't want to, I mean I didn't think… You were pretty trashed last night, I mean you were stealing my shots, and I didn't want to leave you alone. You shouldn't have been alone after, so I stayed, I," Meredith was at a loss. She wasn't sure if she should admit that she cared about the redhead's safety or that she was worried after how much Addison had to drink. "Are you feeling nauseous?" Addison shook her head. "Headache?" Again the redhead shook her head.

"I had one a few hours ago, but I slept it off. I'm sorry I," Addison cut herself off unable to admit that she'd given her husband's ex-mistress a hickey. She couldn't even remember having the younger woman's breast in her mouth.

"I knew you were into vaginas, but I didn't know you were so interested in boobs," Meredith said trying to defuse the tension.

"And I didn't know you were such a comedian," Addison bit back with a smirk which Meredith returned.

"Don't feel too bad about this," She said indicating her breast. "I didn't know you were such a tease, but I wasn't exactly gentle with you." Meredith looked at Addison's shoulder which was covered in bright red teeth marks. "I'm really sorry, but with the way you were, I really didn't have much self control." She tilted her head downward in embarrassment. "I am really sorry," She mumbled. "I mean I don't want Derek to," Addison cut her off.

"He knows, he called a few hours ago and heard you snoring." Addison responded almost immediately and Meredith mumbled a soft "oh" in response. "It doesn't even matter," Addison continued, "He loves you, I don't even matter to him, I might as well be invisible!" She sobbed. Addison didn't know where this sudden burst of emotion was coming from, but she would blame it on the alcohol from last night and her hangover. She didn't flinch when Meredith took her into her arms and began running her fingers through messy red locks. "He hates me," She cried as Meredith held her. "I didn't mean to with Mark, I didn't mean to," She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I was so mad, and it was stupid. I was hurt and I wanted him to hurt too, but I didn't mean to, I love Derek so much," She sobbed. "And you're being really sweet. I stole your tequila and I think I really wanted to have sex with you last night, but I passed out on you, and now I'm crying on you, I don't usually cry like this." Addison sobbed. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you, it'll ruin my reputation of hospital whore." Addison offered the blonde a weak smile and an "okay" in response. "We're in this together okay Addison? I'm here for you." The redhead nodded and curled back into Meredith. They were in this thing together.

* * *

><p>There is a possibility of a third part to this, if you want one let me know!<p> 


End file.
